


I Can't Wait to See You Again

by csichick_2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's last night at Hogwarts, and there's no one he'd rather spend it with than his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait to See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitteratiglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/gifts).



Once he finishes packing his belongings, Bucky uses the party in the common room as a distraction to sneak out and head to the Astronomy Tower.  He finds it ironic that Steve goes there to think as the rest of the students use the location for a very different purpose.  However, tonight the tower is mostly abandoned as students are too busy celebrating the end of the school year to focus on “extracurriculars.”  And given the mood he’s expecting to find his boyfriend in, Bucky decides that’s probably a good thing.

 

“You’re almost too big for me to do this,” Bucky murmurs as he wraps his arms around Steve from behind, referring to the other boy’s recent growth spurt.

 

“You’re leaving,” Steve says petulantly.

 

“Well they are kicking all of us out tomorrow, Stevie,” Bucky replies softly, though he knows perfectly well that’s not what he means.

 

“But they’re kicking you out for good,” Steve grumbles.

 

“Way to make it sound like I’m getting expelled instead of graduating,” Bucky teases.  “You know this doesn’t mean that we’ll never see each other again.”

 

Steve sighs as he turns in Bucky’s embrace.  “I know, but it won’t be the same not seeing you every day.  You’ll be all the way in London, and I’ll be back home all summer.”

 

“And I passed my apparition license exam on the first try, remember?” Bucky says.  “Unless your mom literally chases me off, I’ll drop by every day.”

 

“She loves you,” Steve replies.  “She’s not going to chase you off.  Unless you’re going to be late for work.”

 

“Like I’m going to be awake enough to go anywhere before work.  My apartment is practically next door to my job for reason,” Bucky counters.

 

“The Monster Book of Monsters should wake you up,” Steve teases.  “You working the early shift then?”

 

“Most days,” Bucky confirms.  “Open the shop, put in my 8 hours, and then go bug you.  And I managed to get two days in a row off for your birthday.”

 

Steve grins.  “You’re the best, Buck.”

 

Bucky kisses him softly.  “In the eyes of the Wizarding World, you’ll be an adult.  Gotta make the day special for my best guy.”

 

Steve presses closer to Bucky.  “How about I make my best guy’s last night at Hogwarts special?”

 

Bucky groans.  “We’ve talked about this Stevie.”

 

“And I keep telling you that I’m ready, Buck,” Steve responds with a groan of his own.

 

“And I’m man enough to admit that I’m afraid of what Sarah Rogers will do to me if I take her baby boy to bed even a day before he turns seventeen,” Bucky says softly.

 

“Seriously?  She’s hundreds of miles away and you’re afraid of her?” Steve asks incredulously.

 

“She knows everything – she’ll figure it out,” Bucky replies.  “Remember how she lectured us about the broom joyriding incident three months after the fact?”

 

“I still don’t know how she found out about that,” Steve mutters.

 

“My point exactly,” Bucky responds.  “I promise that if you still want to on your birthday, I’ll finally let you seduce me.”

 

Steve smirks.  “What do you mean, _if_.  I’ve been trying to break you down for months.”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re doing it because you’re ready and not because you think you have to because I’m a year older and you’re afraid of losing me,” Bucky says.

 

 “If I was doing all this only because I thought you wanted it, I’d have quit the first time,” Steve says rolling his eyes.  “You want to, right?  You’re not just using my age as excuse are you?”

 

Bucky pulls Steve flush to him and kisses him passionately.  “Does that answer your question?”

 

Steve nods and then kisses Bucky again, not breaking away until a clearing throat interrupts them.  They turn towards the sound with twin looks of fear on their face, finding themselves face to face with Professor Fury.   “Go do that somewhere else,” he says gruffly.

 

The toy all butt run down the stairs, stopping to catch their breath once they’re back in the main corridors.  “Your common room or mine?” Bucky asks.

 

“Fury’s your head of house and I really don’t feel like getting busted by him for a second time, so definitely mine,” Steve replies.  “And Coulson doesn’t care that I smuggle you in.  If he did, both our houses would have negative points.”

 

Sure enough, they did run into Professor Coulson right outside the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room, and the man’s only response was “Don’t destroy anything.”

 

“How come you got the cool head of house while I got the scary one,” Bucky whines.

 

“You share a dorm room with Scott Lang and you have to ask that question?”  Steve replies with a snicker.  “With the two of you and Rhodey gone next here, he might not be as grumpy.”

 

“You and I both know you’re not as innocent as you look, Stevie,” taking his hand and linking their fingers together once they’re inside the common room.

 

“Well aren’t you two adorable,” Sam drawls from where he’s draped across one of the couches.  “Though I wasn’t expecting to see you anytime soon.”

 

“Fury’s a killjoy,” Steve mutters, while Bucky simply uses his free hand to flip Sam off.  “Now are you going to give us some couch space or should we go fuck on your bed.”

 

Sam immediately sits up straight.  “You wouldn’t.”

 

“Only because Bucky’s too afraid of my mother to do anything,” Steve says, tugging Bucky onto the couch with him.

 

Bucky shrugs.  “What can I say, I like being alive, unmaimed, and not in prison for having sex with an underaged wizard.”

 

“Okay, you do have a point old man,” Sam teases.  “Though would they really lock you up for a sixteen month age difference?”

 

“I’d rather play it safe than find out the hard way,” Bucky replies.

 

“And we don’t have much longer to wait.  Bucky promises to finally sleep with me for my birthday,” Steve says as though sharing a huge secret.”

 

“Merlin Stevie, you don’t have to go around telling everyone,” Bucky hisses.

 

Sam laughs.  “Don’t worry, I’m not everyone.  And I think it’s kind of romantic.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes.  “You would.”

 

After spending a couple hours with his boyfriend and the rest of the Hufflepuffs, Bucky reluctantly leaves to sneak back to Gryffindor Tower.  He may be looking forward to his future, but it’s still bittersweet leaving Hogwarts behind.


End file.
